Triple Threat
by Maverick Omochao
Summary: With three of their greatest foes, this will be the Neutral Garden's greatest adventure!
1. The Chaos Begins

**Triple Threat.**

**Chapter 1: The Chaos Begins…**

" Hey! I'm out of jerky! We need to get more!" Ghost yelled as Techno gazed at the sky.

" Tonight is the night that the Black Comet passes by Earth." Flash said.

' I never thought that I'll get to see it in my life.' Scribbles wrote.

" Let's go to Station Square and get some snacks for tonight." Ghost suggested to his pals. As our heroes left the garden, a sinister scheme was being hatched.

" My radar has just picked up a ultra powerful energy source!" Eggman exclaimed while running his fingers through his mustache.

" What is the location?" Metal Sonic asked with his robotic nose in a magazine.

" The Neutral Garden. That's where those chao are!" the mad doctor cackled. Metal Sonic shuddered at the mention of the Neutral Garden. He still remembered the time he was hacked by those monsters. He hasn't forgotten all the polka music that was in his systems.

" Those three chao were strong. Getting the energy source away from them won't be easy." Eggman pondered.

" Why don't you do what you did with me? According to this, Little Planet will be coming back." Metal Sonic informed his creator. The doctor perked up at the sound as he dashed into his robotics lab.

Back at Station Square, the chao walked out of the store with armloads of munchies.

" Let's get home!" Ghost said happily as they walked by the T.V. store. It was exactly then that an emergency broadcast flashed onscreen.

" This is just in! Westopolis is under attack by an army of black creatures! Civilian evacuations are in progress!" the speaker panicked. Suddenly, a gray chao with a skull on his head walked up behind them.

" So, the big heroes are taking a break…" the chao sneered. Ghost tensed up at the sound of his voice.

' Trez! We thought you were dead!' Scribbles wrote angrily.

" I came here to inform you of the appearance of Little Planet." Trez said.

" Isn't that where the Time Stones are?" Flash asked warily, ready for a scrap. The evil chao nodded.

" Where is it?" Ghost questioned. Trez said nothing and dashed off.

' He could be planning to use the Time Stones for world domination!' Scribbles wrote.

" We better head to Westopolis and see what's going down." Ghost stated as they dropped their snacks and ran to the besieged city.

_**A good start so far… It will only get better as the chapters come!**_


	2. Black Doom

_**It's time for the chao to meet the Black Arms!**_

**Chapter 2: Black Doom.**

When the chao arrived at Westopolis, they were horrified at the sight. The city was in ruins. The pavement was torn up in places where lasers struck.

" Are we too late?" Flash asked as he gazed at a burning building. Scribbles' ears perked up at the sound of coughing.

' Guys! There's somebody in the building!' the mute chao wrote. Ghost and Flash dashed inside the flaming building. Once inside, the chao found a little girl trapped in a closet.

" Are you okay?" Ghost asked. The girl nodded.

" My teddy! Where's my teddy?" the girl started to cry. Flash found a half-burned teddy bear on the floor and picked it up while helping Ghost to get the girl out. It was then that the ceiling fell. Ghost whipped out his gun and shot a big hole in the roof.

" How're you holding out?" Ghost asked Flash.

" Fine, we need to get out of here now!" the sonic chao replied. Outside, Scribbles got the attention of some soldiers. They stood around the building, waiting for the chao to emerge. The second story wall was blown open thanks to the Froaster and the heroes along with the girl jumped. Ghost shot at the ground to slow their decent. The soldiers took the girl out of the city.

" Where are you taking her?" Flash asked a soldier.

" We'll take her to the Station Square Hospital." The trooper replied. Flash nodded as he went back to his pals.

" How did you know that you could do that?" The sonic chao questioned Ghost.

" I didn't…" the pale chao replied astonished.

" You put our lives on the line for a 'might'?" Flash yelled. Suddenly, Black creatures emerged from out of nowhere. These monstrosities with surrounded team Chao with no way out.

' What do they want from us?' Scribbles wrote.

" They sense the seven Chaos Emeralds in your weapon…" a voice said as the leader of the aliens rose out of the ground. He floated above the ground with strange chains dangling from his outfit.

" Who are you?" Ghost growled.

" I am called Black Doom. I lead the Black Arms on this crusade." Black Doom said. Shadow suddenly leaped into the fray with two machine guns. He unloaded them into the crowd, locked in another clip, and continued firing. Black Doom saw this as a good time to flee.

Back at Eggman's lab, the mad doctor stood before three chao robots.

" You are Team Metal Chao! Awaken, Wraith!" Eggman yelled as he activated the bot that looked like Ghost. He then walked to the one that looked like Flash.

" Awaken, Abyss!"

" Awaken, Scrawl!" the doctor said to a bot that looked like Scribbles. The red eyes fazed into view with all three.

" What is your objective?" Eggman asked his latest creations.

" Locate power source in Neutral Garden." Wraith stated.

' Take life forms Spirit and Rocky.' Scrawl wrote on an etch-a-sketch.

" Destroy chao at Little Planet." Abyss finished as they activated their jet thrusters and took off.

_**Now you see just who is in the Triple Threat! If you have any questions, post them on my forum!**_


	3. The Attack

It's time for Team Metal Chao to strike!

**Chapter 3: The Attack.**

" What's taking them so long?" Spic asked, holding her two children as they slept.

" The store's probably a madhouse by now." Techno replied.

" It's also the time of year that Little Planet appears in this dimension." Peach reminded as she and Red sat near the Ultimate Emerald.

" Yeah! It appears over Never Lake! I bet after the comet passes we could go see it!" Red added. They were so wrapped up in their plans that they didn't see the three-chao robots landing. Peach heard the landing and shouted to the others. Scrawl backhanded Peach, causing her to smash into the stonewall. Red was spiked into the ground by Abyss while Wraith snatched the Ultimate Emerald.

" Spic! Get into the shelter!" Techno yelled as he procured small disks and smoke bombs. After he set the bombs off, the chao inventor set the small disks that produced holograms of Techno. Scrawl's arm turned into a cannon as he shot image after image. He finally hit Techno with an electric bolt, paralyzing the chao. Spic barricaded the entrance to the shelter trying to keep her children safe. Abyss started to pound the stone door, cracking it with each slam. Spirit and Rocky awoke from the noise and began to bawl. Spic searched for something to defend herself with. She then saw the hilt of Ghost's broken sword, the Dragon Fang. Abyss punched a hole in the door.

" Heeeres Johnny!" the robot screeched as he tore the wall down. Spic picked up the sword handle and stood between Abyss and her kids.

" Move…" Abyss ordered. Spic didn't move.

" I said move…" the robot repeated. Again, Spic remained still. Abyss became furious and knocked the hilt out of Spic's hands. It smashed into the wall and shattered. Unknown to the two that a slip of paper concealed in the sword fluttered to the ground.

"MOVE!" Abyss screamed as he shoved Spic out of the way. She hit the wall while the robot moved in on her kids. Abyss felt something grab his ankle. When he looked down, Spic clung onto the robot's leg.

" I won't let you take them from me!" she said. Abyss activated his thrusters and slammed Spic into the wall again and again. She still clung to the metallic leg. The robot then flew out of the shelter and flew into the air.

" Boy, you sure are persistent!" he sneered as he flung her to the ground. Scrawl flew into the shelter and grabbed Spirit and Rocky. Team Metal Chao then flew off with their bounty.

" Spirit…Rocky…Don't…" Spic gasped. She then collapsed on the ground.

In Westopolis, Ghost suddenly tensed up.

' Are you alright?' Scribbles wrote.

" What's up?" Flash asked.

" We need to get home! Now!" Ghost yelled. Shadow found a car that worked, hotwired it, and drove home. Flash clung to the half-scorched bear. Stuffing was leaking out at the seams. The sonic chao then thought of the little girl that he and Ghost saved. After a few speeding tickets, they reached the Neutral Garden. Ghost dashed in and saw his home ruined. Almost everyone was unconscious. He then heard a moan from Spic.

" Spic! Are you okay? What happened?" the white chao asked.

" I failed…I couldn't save them…they're gone…" Spic replied before she passed out again. Scribbles saw the paper in the shelter and gave it to Ghost. Shadow then called the hospital for everyone.

_**The plot thickens… Review!**_


	4. Preparations

_**Sorry for the delay! I've been preoccupied by the Megaman X Collection!**_

Chapter 4: Preparations 

Trez stood at the hospital window looking inside. He saw his nemesis, Ghost sitting with his pals.

" Why do they fight when the odds are stacked against them?" He wondered. The evil spirit then moved to the next window where the little girl lay asleep. He then remembered back when he was a chao in the Hero Garden.

" Hey, Let's toss this chao around!" a teenager laughed as he threw a gray hero chao to a pal of his. The teen's friend sidestepped the little creature, causing him to hit the ground. The friend then kicked him around.

" Stop it! Leave him alone!" a girl screamed as she ran to the crying chao. The teens glared at her for a minute, shoved her, and left. The chao looked at his rescuer. She had blonde hair and glasses.

" Are you okay?" she asked. The chao wiped tears out of his eyes and nodded, still sobbing.

" Do you have a name?"

" I-it's T-Trez…" the chao cried.

" I'm Erin." Erin said as she picked Trez up and hugged him. Slowly the tears stopped. Erin plucked a fruit from a tree and gave it to him.

" Erin… You were the only friend I had. Then those humans took you from me! I'll never forgive them!" Trez yelled as he ran off. Inside, Ghost sat by Spic as Scribbles held the folded sheet of paper.

' Ghost, That paper. Aren't you going to read it?' Scribbles wrote. The pale chao took it and read it.

" My son, if you are reading this, then the Dragon fang has been destroyed. Take this note to Espio immediately.

Phantom" Ghost read. It was then that Spic began to stir.

" Ghost… I failed you." She moaned.

" Who did this to you?" Ghost asked.

" Three robots that looked like chao. They looked like you, Flash, and Scribbles. They took Spirit and Rocky." Spic replied.

" Great, now we have Trez, Black Doom, and now these guys!" Flash yelled. Ghost rose and started out.

" W-where are you going?" Spic asked.

" To see Espio for something…" Ghost replied. Flash and Scribbles jumped up and raced out the door. The trio made their way to the ninja's house. Ghost knocked on the door and Espio answered it.

" Do you have any idea what time it is?" the chameleon asked.

" I have this letter from my dad. It mentions you." Ghost replied as he handed over the letter.

" Come on in…" Espio said, letting the three chao in.

**Wonder what's going to happen? Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Ready to Rock!

I've got a little surprise for you all later on… 

**Chapter 5: Ready to Rock!**

Espio led the chao inside his house, which also served as a dojo. They stopped at a wall.

" Why did we stop?" Flash asked. Espio said nothing as he slid open the secret door.

" Follow me…" the ninja ordered as he started down a flight of stairs leading to a secret dojo. The walls were scorched in places and there was a rack of katanas at the north wall.

' What is this?' Scribbles wrote.

" This is where Ghost's father learned his element attacks." Espio replied.

" Say what?" Flash asked.

" Basically, everyone has an element. By channeling energy, they can use that element with devastating results." Espio explained. Ghost remembered back when he saw his dad in action.

' It was like when Ghost's dad summoned that wind!' Scribbles wrote excitedly.

" But first, we need to find out your elements. Close your eyes… Push all thoughts out of your minds…Channel your energy into your hand." Espio instructed. Ghost's fist began to glow red. Soon it erupted into flames.

" Ghost, your element is fire! That's strange… Your father was wind." The chameleon said. Flash's fist crackled with electricity. Scribble's fist was encased in ice.

" Very good, now that we found out we can get to training!" Espio confirmed.

On the other side of town, Trez watched Little Planet from a skyscraper. He noticed lights at the northernmost part as well as a big chain tethering it to the ground.

" Something's going down over there…" he thought as he dashed to the planet. Black Doom appeared where he sat.

" Little Planet. I sense a strong power there…" The alien leader hissed and vanished. Meanwhile, on Little Planet, the robot chao touched down. Scrawl sat Spirit and Rocky down on the ground.

" Okay, we've gotten the power source and the kids. Now what?" Abyss asked his comrades.

' Execute chao on Little Planet…' Scrawl sketched. His arm then turned into a cannon aimed at the baby chao. Wraith saw this and raised the gun away from them.

" Easy there, Scrawl…" the white robot said.

" Why don't we just kill them here?" Abyss asked.

" Because if we do, this Team Chao I've heard about won't come. I'm looking forward to taking these guys down." Wraith answered.

" …Fine. After they die, I get to splatter the kids." Abyss huffed.

' Whatever.' Scrawl sketched.

"Ready?" Ghost asked his pals in the dojo. Flash nodded while Scribbles gave Ghost a thumbs-up.

" GO!" Ghost yelled as he charged energy into both of his hands. When he released the power, it took the form of a burning dragon. Flash summoned lightning in his hand and zapped his legs, boosting his speed considerably. Scribbles coated his fists in ice and punched a cinder block in half. Espio saw this performance and applauded.

" Well done! You have the basic idea of the elements!" the ninja commented.

" How long did it take my dad to master his element?" Ghost asked.

" It took six years of training to master." Espio recalled as he handed the chao headbands.

" These will cut down the charge time. Take a sword on the way out." The ninja ordered. Flash pulled out the bear.

" I have a favor to ask you, Espio. Could you fix this up? It's for a girl that Ghost and I saved." The sonic chao asked. Espio took the bear from Flash as they left.

" Phantom, I know your son is strong. But, I don't think that he knows the dangers of what he's up against…" Espio said to the sky after the chao left.

_**Team Metal Chao, Trez and Black Doom… Will these villains kill our heroes, or will they kill each other?**_


	6. The Skirmish

_**The Black Arms strike again! This time, the hospital is the target!**_

**Chapter 6: The Skirmish.**

" Why did Trez tell us about Little Planet? It was like he didn't want to fight…" Flash asked as the chao walked home. An emergency bulletin flashed onscreen.

" Good evening! I'm Anna! This is just in; the Station Square Hospital has been set on fire due to the black creatures. It has been reported that a gray chao with a skull on his head was seen in the vicinity." The reporter said. Ghost turned tail and dashed to the building. Trez was fighting off the aliens when they arrived. Ghost tossed an Emerald at his rival.

" Trez, catch!" Flash yelled. Trez caught it and focused power into it.

"Chaos Bombardment!" he yelled as energy shots took the creatures out. A small crowd watched as Both Ghost and Trez faced off.

" Why are you here?" Ghost asked.

" I came to save someone…" Trez answered.

" Who?"

" That girl that you and Flash saved. She's still in there."

" You're getting soft."

" I just want to see her safe."

' The firefighters just rescued her.' Scribbles interrupted.

" Well, now that we're here…" Trez said as he turned his arm into a blade. Ghost understood and unsheathed his sword. They dashed at each other, slashing and blocking.

" Should we stop them?" Flash asked.

' 20 bucks on Ghost…' Scribbles wrote.

" You're on!" the sonic chao exclaimed as Trez body checked Ghost. He flew into a tree. The crowd started to chant Ghost's name. The white chao began to get up.

" Why do you fight when you know you can't win? What motivates you?" Trez asked.

" You hear that cheering? Each and every one of those people motivates me! They are the reason I fight! I fight to protect these people from evil! I am Ghost!" Ghost declared as he tripped Trez and held the sword tip at his throat.

" I think that you are the one who needs to ask yourself those questions." Ghost added as he sheathed his sword. The trio of chao then went home to rest.

" What …motivates me?" Trez asked himself.

On Little Planet, Team Metal Chao was growing impatient.

" Where are they?" Abyss asked.

' I think that they don't know where we are…' Scrawl sketched.

" We need to remedy that situation, don't we?" Wraith smiled. Abyss procured a camera from his abdomen and handed it to Scrawl.

_**I have a great new idea for this story! You'll have to stay tuned… **_


	7. Channel Surfing Reloaded

_**I believe that the last channel surfing chapter went over big.**_

**Chapter 7: Channel Surfing Reloaded.**

" Techno, you need rest!" Spic called as the purple chao limped into the shelter.

" They need my help… Besides, they have my nephew and niece." Techno said as he tapped keys on a computer.

In space, a ship floated around Earth with its cargo of chao. A sky-blue chao rushed to the communication room. A dark purple chao girl with a blue dress sat at the helm gazing longingly at a picture of Techno.

" Captain Nebula, ma'am! We're being hailed!" the sky-blue chao said while saluting.

" By whom, Star?" Nebula asked still gazing at the picture.

" It's the Neutral Garden. Techno is on the line." Star replied. Nebula nodded at a white chao at the console.

" Galaxy, patch them through!" she ordered. Techno came on the screen, looking bruised.

" Techno, what happened to you?" Nebula asked.

" We had a run-in with some good old bad luck. We have a situation. You remember Ghost? Three robots kidnapped his two kids. We can't seem to find their location. That's where you come in…" Techno explained.

" We'll do it for you! And while I'm at it, I was wondering if maybe… we could, you know…" Nebula stammered trying to hide her blushing face.

" We'll go to the movies, eat dinner and watch the stars after this hell blows over. Techno out…" Techno stated and cut off the transmission. Nebula sighed and gazed out the window at the Black Comet. A few dragon-like creatures saw the Star Garden and started to fly at it.

Back on Earth, Scribbles sat down with Inferno and turned on the T.V. The first channel was the news. Anna was on again.

" There has been another explosion at the Omochao factory later today. Eyewitness reports claim that a white chao was responsible." She announced. Scribbles looked back at Ghost who was grinning ear to ear. The next channel was a soap opera.

" Now back to 'All my Maverick Hunters.'" The announcer said. A red reploid held a girl reploid in his arms.

" Hang in there, Iris!" the red reploid said.

" Zero, stay away from Repliforce. Let's live together in a world where only reploids exist…" Iris said then faded away. Scribbles' eyes welled up in tears.

' How could you, Zero? You killed her!' he wrote. Inferno tottered to the TV and changed the channel. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Cream sat in chairs while Rouge held cards.

" Okay, you're trying to make fun of anime. Go!" Rouge said. Sonic and Shadow stood in ridiculous poses and made their eyes wider.

" I'm going Supah Saiyan 999! Haaaa!" Knuckles yelled.

" You know what this needs? BIGGER GUNS! HAHAHA!" Cream cackled as she whipped out a bazooka and fired at Knuckles.

The next channel was the Megaman Battle & Chase Grand Prix. The cars were ready to roll when Bass jumped out of his car and started a fistfight with Megaman. The other racers gathered around this rumble and one by one were dragged into it. The fight was just getting good when Anna came onscreen again.

" This just in! A trio of robots calling themselves Team Metal Chao have sent us a video message for Team Chao." Anna said alarmed.

" You're holding it upside down! Turn the knob! No! There! Team Chao… We have heard so much about you. We want to fight you on Little Planet. Before you decline, we have something to show you…" Wraith sneered as Abyss held Spirit and Rocky by the scruff of the neck.

" Meet us at Stardust Speedway in five hours of else we splatter your kids!" Abyss growled. Ghost shot the TV with the Froaster while Flash glared at the Little Planet in the distance. Scribbles picked up a snowboard and found a way to use it while Ghost got a skateboard.

" It's not too late if you want to back down…" Ghost said to his pals.

" And let you have all the fun? Don't think so!" Flash smiled cockily.

' We're here to do two things: kick butt and chew bubble gum! And we're all out of bubble gum!' Scribbles wrote as the trio set out on their biggest fight ever!

_**It's time to take the fight to their door! Any questions go to my forum!**_


	8. Chao in Spaaace!

_**The Star Garden is under attack!**_

**Chapter 8: Chao in Spaaace!**

" Techno, what's the deal with Nebula?" Peach asked.

" A few years back, she crash-landed in the garden. She had engine trouble. I fixed it and she's had her eyes on me ever since." Techno answered as he took a bite of jerky. The computer monitor flashed red as Nebula came on screen again.

" Techno! The Star Garden is under attack by a gang of black creatures! Please… W-e nee-d y-our he-…" Nebula's voice crackled. Techno's eyes widened in terror as he listened. Peach and Red walked up to their pal.

" We'll go to the Star Garden for you!" Peach said.

" I'm going… Nebula probably doesn't want saved by anyone else." Techno replied.

" We're still going! There's probably more chao there. You can't save them all by yourself!" Red said. Techno nodded and walked to the arms room. The purple chao then tossed weapons at the two guardians. Red whipped out a headband and tied it. Peach slipped on her pendant and readied a sword. Techno entered the coordinates for the Star Garden into a teleporter as his partners joined him. Seconds later, the trio stood inside the besieged garden.

" We made it!" Red cheered.

" There's no time to waste!" Techno barked. Peach nodded as the gang dashed down the hall, felling creatures along the way. Red blew the door to Nebula's room down. The captain lay on the floor with a wounded leg and a creature holding a plasma gun at her.

" Techno, I'll distract that thing while you and Peach grab Nebula." Red said as he picked up a wrench and charged. The alien opened fire on the red chao who deflected the shots and clubbed him on the head.

" Nebula! Are you okay?" Techno asked.

" I-I'm fine…" Nebula answered as she tried to walk. She stepped on her wounded leg and collapsed in pain. Techno and Peach helped her up.

" I'm worried about Star and Galaxy. I sent them to the kitchen to grab me a shake and I haven't heard from them." Nebula cried.

" Peach, Red… Go to the kitchen and get those two out of there! I'll stay here." Techno ordered. The two guardians took off to the kitchen where a few winged creatures flew. Star and Galaxy cowered in the middle. Red found a butter knife and some string lying on the counter. Quickly, he tied the two items together into a bit. Peach saw what her brother was up to and made a second one.

" Ready?" Red asked. Peach nodded as they jumped the creatures. The knives were slipped in the mouths when the two chao took control. Red whipped out a gun and shot down some of them while Peach unsheathed her sword and sliced the others. The chao then swooped by Star and Galaxy and picked them up. With their mission accomplished, Peach and Red flew back to Techno. The inventor tore off a strip of cloth from Nebula's dress to make a bandage. The aliens were defeated and the Star Garden was saved.

" You have our thanks." Star said as she bowed to Red. Galaxy shook Peach's hand. Nebula clung to Techno.

" Thank you!" she said as she smooched Techno. The purple chao's face went from purple to a deep red. After the goodbyes were said, the trio returned to their home.

Meanwhile, Team Chao arrived at the base where the chain was.

' Let's go!' Scribbles wrote while Ghost stepped on.

" Hold it!" a voice said as a pair of red shoes walked into view.

_**There can only be one winner! Review!**_


	9. The Race

_**It's time for an epic struggle!**_

**Chapter 9: The Race.**

Sonic stepped out of the shadows followed by Tails and Knuckles. All three were fully healed.

" Hey, you're standing… Not used to that!" Flash taunted. Knuckles started to charge at the chao, but was stopped by Sonic.

" Up that chain is Little Planet. Let's race to the top! If you win, we'll back off. If we win, you shine our shoes afterwards for a year!" Sonic smirked.

" How about if we win, you have to take Amy out on a date, call Shadow a wuss, and kiss Big…" Ghost said with a devilish smile. The white chao and Sonic shook hands. The two teams stood at the base of the massive chain. An Omochao suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shot a flare into the sky. Flash immediately zapped his legs with lightning and pulled ahead. Scribbles hopped on his snowboard and shot ice ahead of him while Ghost strapped the Froaster on his back and used it to propel his skateboard. Scribbles froze Tails' feet to the ground while Ghost tripped Knuckles.

" Cheater!" Knuckles roared.

' It's a legitimate strategy!' Scribbles wrote as he sped away. Knuckles then broke the ice around the little kitsune's legs and took off towards the chao. Sonic smiled while charging energy into his left hand.

" I'm not done with you yet! SONIC WIND!" the hedgehog yelled as he unleashed a twister at the tiny trio. It struck them and allowed Sonic to blow past them. Ghost used the Emeralds to go super and raced to win. Sonic turned super and proceeded to speed along the chain. The racers were above the deep lake and halfway there when Scribbles iced a chain link causing Tails and Knuckles to fall into the lake. Ghost shoved Super Sonic off the chain. Once he landed, Flash summoned some lightning to fry the lake.

" Maybe we were too rough on them…" Ghost said.

" Nah… They were in our way." Flash huffed.

' Let's hurry! We have about four hours left!' Scribbles wrote as the gang set foot on Little Planet. Trez was waiting for them, ready for a brawl.

" Good, you made it… Now we must fight!" Trez cackled.

" We ain't got the time! We have four hours before my kids get killed!" Ghost yelled. Trez summoned his dark blade and charged at the white chao.

" Trez! I'll ask you again… What drives you? Why do you fight? Who do you have to protect?" Ghost asked while he fought. The son of Phantom grabbed Trez and threw him into the ground. The trio then ran off. Trez sat there, thinking about Erin.

" Erin!" Trez screamed as he ran to his friend who lay in an alley. She was shot and was fading fast.

" _Trez…I'm sorry. Promise me that you will show the world the same courage that you showed me. Bring hope to the world…" Erin gasped._

" _Don't leave me! Please don't go!" Trez cried._

" _Farewell, Trez…"_

" _ERIN!"_

It was then that Trez rose.

" All this time, I've been going against Erin's wishes. She trusted me to help the world… But my soul was consumed by darkness that night. I swore to get revenge for her, but it never brought me joy…" Trez said to himself.

_**Sorry about the length! Review!**_


	10. Trez's Battle

_**If you like this story, check out Klutz Adventure by Mew Spice1!**_

Chapter 10: Trez's Battle 

' What is this thing?' Scribbles wrote while staring at a post. This post had the word "Future" written on it. Ghost touched it and sent the trio into a warp. The warp dumped them on a field of dead grass and withered flowers. The sky was thick with fog and the lakes were black with oil. Near the lake were three piles of chao bones. One pile had a sign lying next to it.

" W-what is this?" Flash stammered. It was then that a chao wearing a skull and a cape walked up behind them.

" This is Little Planet. Alas, it is merely a shadow of its former glory." The chao said solemnly.

" Who are you and what happened?" Ghost asked.

" Many years ago, I went by the name of Trez. A trio of chao came to stop two great evils and never left this planet. It became their grave." Trez replied.

' They… died?' Scribbles wrote.

" What happened then?" Flash asked.

" The Black Arms swiftly took over the planet. Cities were destroyed, countries were wiped out, and the whole world was crushed…" Trez replied.

" So, this is what happens if we fail… We can change this future by winning!" Ghost exclaimed.

" That voice! Is that you, Ghost?" Trez asked.

" Yeah, somehow we traveled into the future." Flash said. Scribbles saw another post and tapped it. When the warp dumped them, they were back in the present.

" We now know the price of failure. We now realize that the world is counting on us!" Ghost yelled.

" Let's go!" Flash whooped.

' It's go time!' Scribbles wrote as the trio dashed off. At Stardust Speedway, Team Metal Chao was waiting for their prey. Spirit and Rocky were tied to a street post, crying loudly.

" Argh! Shut them up!" Abyss roared. Scrawl took some cloth and gagged them.

" They have three hours left…" Wraith smiled.

Elsewhere, Trez stood near a lake while staring at his reflection.

"I wish there was a way to fight the darkness within my soul." He sighed.

" Perhaps I could help you…" Black Doom hissed as he rose out of the ground. Trez whipped out a Chaos Emerald.

" You've got five seconds to tell me, or else you'll be looking at the business end of a Chaos Nightmare…" Trez said. Black Doom raised one arm and drew an orb of dark energy out of Trez. The orb took the form of its host. In a matter of seconds, Trez stared at a perfect copy of himself.

" This is it. If I want to carry out Erin's wish, I need to win this battle." Trez thought as he motioned for the dark soul to attack.

_**Talk about beating yourself up… Keep the reviews coming!**_


	11. What I'm Made Of

_**Things are starting to heat up! We've got two fights coming up!**_

Chapter 11: What I'm Made Of… 

Trez's dark soul stared at Trez for what seemed as an eternity. Finally, he spoke.

" Do you realize exactly what you're up against?" It asked.

" I'm fighting a cheap copy of myself… Big deal." Trez retorted. The dark soul summoned his dark arm blade and charged. Trez hopped out of the way and tried to do the same, but failed.

" What's wrong? Can't summon your sword? It was because of me that you could do that!" DS growled as Trez swung at him. The blow hit only an afterimage.

" He's fast!" Trez said to himself unaware of DS behind him.

" Wrong…" he sneered as he head butted the chao. A knee in the gut followed up the attack. Trez doubled over in pain as DS grabbed his head ball.

" You're just too slow!" the evil copy yelled while slamming Trez into the ground. DS then tried to stomp on the chao when he rolled out of the way and whipped out the Chaos Emerald.

" CHAOS BOLT!" Trez roared as the Emerald crackled with electricity. A barrage of lightning struck DS dead on. When the smoke cleared, DS still stood. He looked at Trez, then at the spot where he was hit, then back to Trez.

" What was that?" DS asked. He then summoned lightning to strike Trez. It hit its target, leaving Trez sprawled on the ground. The chao tried to move, but winced in pain at even the slightest twitch.

" I failed… I couldn't beat my inner darkness…" Trez thought as DS walked up to him. The monstrosity summoned a trident and drove it into the ground, pinning Trez.

" Give it up! Embrace the evil in your soul!" DS growled.

" N-never…" Trez gasped. In his mind, Ghost stood next to him.

" Is this it? Is this the limit to your fighting spirit? If it is, then don't bother me again!" He yelled. Trez began to struggle, fire burned in his eyes.

" I'm not going to lose! I won't give up!" Trez roared as his body erupted in flames. The intensity melted DS's trident. Trez rose and gathered fire around his arm and formed a fire blade. The blazing inferno of a chao charged at his dark doppelganger, his sword swinging wildly.

" _What drives you? Why do you fight?" Ghost asked._

" _Show the world the courage that you showed me. Bring hope to the world…" Erin gasped._

" It's time to show you what I'm made of!" Trez yelled as he speared the dark soul with the flame sword. Trez lifted DS off the ground and swung his arm, cutting through the evil copy. Black Doom took advantage of this to grab the Emerald and split. Trez then passed out from the fight.

At Stardust Speedway, Team Chao saw Team Metal Chao waiting for them at the start of a long and winding course.

" Where are my kids?" Ghost asked.

" They are at the end of this race course. If you win, you can have them…"

' Some thing tells me we don't have a choice.' Scribbles wrote.

' Nope…' Scrawl sketched.

_**The second fight is getting started! Review for the next chapter…**_


	12. Close Call

_**It's time for Ghost to get his kids back!**_

**Chapter 12: Close Call.**

"How long has it been since you reloaded that gun?" Peach asked Red while flying to Little Planet.

" No clue… Why are we going to Little Planet?" Red replied.

" I sensed a strong demonic aura… That and Ghost might need our help."

" Oh…" Red said as the duo closed in on the battlefield. Meanwhile, Trez lay unconscious on the ground. He was dreaming that he stood before Erin.

" Erin! Is that you?" Trez asked.

" Yes, Trez. I came for you…" Erin replied.

" What?"

" I'm so proud of you. You managed to win against the darkness in your soul. I've come to take you home…" Erin stated.

" I can't do that…" Trez said while shaking his head.

" Why?"

" There are a few more things I need to do in this world before I leave it… Please understand, Erin." Trez explained.

" I see… I will be waiting for you. I will wait forever if I have to." Erin replied. She picked Trez up and hugged him. Erin then pressed something into his hand. It was then that Trez awoke. The first thing he did was look at his hand. He found a pendant with a stone that shined like fire. A note was wrapped in the chain.

" Dear Trez, if you are reading this, then I am no longer in this world. This pendant will protect you from harm. I will always be with you in spirit. Bring hope to the world and harmony to the universe." Trez read while trying to hold back the tears. He then slipped the pendant around his neck and dashed off to find Ghost. Ghost and the gang stood ready to race at Stardust Speedway. A news chopper flew over them, broadcasting their race. Anna sat in the chopper announcing this spectacle.

" Anna here! It seems that Team Chao and Team Metal Chao are about to have a race!" she said while waiting. Wraith activated his jet thrusters and took the lead with Ghost nipping at his heels, fire in his eyes. The white chao whipped out the Froaster and opened fire on the leader of the gang. Scribbles and Scrawl were rumbling at the starting line, beating each other with signs while Flash and Abyss were spin dashing at each other with blazing speed. Abyss slammed Flash causing him to almost fly off the road. It was then that he saw the humongous spike pit below them. The sonic chao grinned as he hatched an idea.

" Hey faker! I bet you can't do my Ultra Buzzsaw Bounce!" Flash taunted as he spun super fast, leaped into the air, and bounced along the ground. Abyss smiled as his spines extended, revealing razor sharp blades. He spun really quickly, leaped into the air, and cut through the road. Flash watched his copy plummet to his doom. Scribbles and Scrawl were on the edge slapping each other with signs. Scribbles took a sign and threw it at his robotic self. The sheet of poster board circled around Scrawl's neck numerous times and flew back to the mute chao's hand.

' What was that?' Scrawl sketched.

' My ultimate move: The Guillotine!' Scribbles wrote with a smile. Scrawl's head then slid off his robotic shoulders and tumbled on the floor. Scribbles then shoved the body over the edge before kicking the head into the pit.

" And two of the three robots are down! Now it's just Team Chao and Wraith! Wait… It looks like there are baby chao at the end of the course! Two of them!" Anna exclaimed, unaware of the gray chao wearing a skull that zipped by her. Trez caught up to Ghost and smiled under his skull.

" It's no use! I can't pierce his metal shell!" Ghost yelled. Trez picked up a chain and wrapped it around his rival. Ghost saw what Trez was up to and drew his sword. The white chao was catapulted at Wraith with considerable speed.

" This is for Spic!" Ghost yelled while jamming the blade into Wraith's back. The robotic chao fell face first as everyone else rocketed past him. He crossed the finish line and dropped laughing and trying to catch his breath.

" This is amazing! In a miraculous comeback, Team Chao has triumphed over Team Metal Chao!" Anna whooped in joy. The gang gathered at the pole where the two babies were tied up when Wraith crawled closer with his blaster out.

" If I can't win, then nobody can!" he screeched as he shot the pole, causing it to tumble over the edge. Ghost took out a Chaos Emerald and vaporized the evil robotic chao. He then dropped the Emerald and sank to his knees. For the first time in ages, tears fell down his face.

' STFU baby!' Scribbles wrote as Peach and Red touched down, each holding a kid. Ghost took the two chao in his arms and held them tightly.

" It's over…" Peach said. Ghost shook his head.

" No, it's far from over…" Ghost stated as he saw Black Doom in the distance. Trez stood next to him along with Flash and Scribbles. Each one ready to save the world or die trying!

_**It's getting close to the end! Keep the reviews coming!**_


	13. The Gang's All Here!

_**I think that there will be about two more chapters left after this.**_

**Chapter 13: The Gang's All Here!**

" Peach. Red. I have something to ask you two." Ghost said.

" What is it?" Peach asked.

" We're going to fight the ringleader of these black creatures. If we lose, continue the fight." Ghost replied. Peach nodded her head at the quartet of chao. Ghost smiled and led the group in pursuit of Black Doom. The alien leader floated above mountains and valleys, leaving the chao to play catch up. Finally, he sank into a forest. The chao met up with him in a clearing.

" Do you really think that four chao are going to stop me? I'll let my minions handle you!" Black Doom growled as legions of aliens dropped from the trees. In seconds, the creatures surrounded the quartet.

" Ready?" Ghost asked his pals.

" We're here to do two things: kick tail and chew bubble gum." Trez said.

" And we're all out of bubble gum!" Flash finished. Scribbles whipped out a sign and started to take out aliens. Flash nailed foe after foe with Homing Attacks while Ghost unsheathed his sword and began to hack and slash. Trez wrapped his chain around an alien and swung him around like a toy. This carried on for an hour until they began to wear out. Ghost put his sword away and whipped out the Froaster.

" There's too many of them!" Flash yelled.

" We can't give up!" Ghost yelled. Suddenly, shots rang out when Red flew into the fray, followed by Peach with her sword out. Spirit and Rocky sat on the tail while chucking rocks.

" Guys! Get them out of here!" Ghost barked at the two. A sledgehammer slammed into a few creatures while arrows downed more. Spic and Flame dashed into view. Boomer led a gang of chao wearing X-Box Live headsets and toting guns into the brawl.

" The crusade has begun! Our hour of glory is at hand! Let all non-believers be crushed underfoot!" Boomer yelled as he cheered his clan onward. Then, a battalion of dark chao rushed in with their swords flashing. Spice led the troops into the heat of battle while Sugar commanded some hero chao from the skies. Techno ran in with enough live ammo to level a planet while Nebula, Star, and Galaxy flew around in little fighters.

" I told you guys to stay put!" Ghost growled as he sliced an alien.

" You always try to do things yourself!" Spic countered while whacking her foes.

" Yeah! We always worry about you all when this kind of thing goes down!" Boomer said as he unloaded a clip into the sea of aliens.

" This isn't your fight!" Ghost retorted as he pulled out his gun and mowed creatures down.

" You are wrong, Ghost… This is everyone's fight." Sugar stated.

" That's right, sis! These aliens want to wipe out everyone." Spice explained.

" Get going! My clan can handle these guys! They're the best of the best on Halo 2." Boomer grinned.

" An hour is the least we can fight. It's my turn to protect our children…" Spic said as she leaped into the crowd. Ghost ran off with Flash, Scribbles, and Trez in pursuit. Soon, they reached Eggman's old base.

" I sense Black Doom… He's in there!" Trez exclaimed. Ghost shot the door open and the gang dashed inside.

_**It's going to be one hell of a fight! Review and get some popcorn!**_


	14. The Final Struggle

_**Let's get this party started! It's Team Chao and Trez versus Black Doom!**_

Chapter 14: The Final Struggle 

" How are you holding out?" Spic asked Boomer.

" I'm fine. The clan's having a little trouble, thought…" Boomer replied.

" We can't afford to lose! We need to keep them busy for the guys!" Techno yelled as he fired one of many guns at the creatures.

" You heard the man! Let your n00bish natures explode! Failure is not an option! Those who surrender will be dealt with!" Boomer instructed his troops. Flame was perched on a tree branch, picking off aliens with her bow.

" Flash, you better come back alive…" she thought. Inside the base, the four chao met up with Black Doom.

" How did you survive my henchmen?" The alien leader said in his gravelly voice.

" We've got friends in high places!" Ghost exclaimed as he whipped out a Chaos Emerald.

" Black Doom! This ends here and now! I made a promise to Erin that I intend to keep!" Trez said as he charged at Black Doom. The gray chao leaped into the air and brought his fist down on a barrier.

" Fools…There isn't a force on Earth that can shatter my Dark Aura. You might as well surrender." Black Doom hissed. Ghost grinned and turned himself and his pals hyper. Trez's skull grew horns and his skin turned a deep red while his chain gained a sharp blade.

Outside, things went from bad to worse for the backup.

" There's too many of them!" Nebula gasped while the chao were swiftly surrounded. Techno pulled out a scroll and gazed at it.

" I hoped that I wouldn't use this. Nobody deserves this fate… Ah, screw it! EAT THIS!" Techno yelled as he opened the scroll and held it in front of him. The aliens were clearly horrified and they backed away.

" What is it?" Spic asked.

" It's a picture of Amy in a two piece swimsuit. It's so far the most horrifying thing in the world. One look, and you can't sleep for a week!" Techno shuddered. The violet inventor whipped out a communicator.

" Ghost! We've gotten the aliens under control! Cause as much havoc as you need to! It's all up to you now!" he yelled.

Inside the base, the chao still couldn't break the aura.

" We hit him with our fiercest attacks, and we still can't even scratch that aura!" Ghost panted.

" I guess it's time for our **ULTIMATE ATTACK!**" Flash said.

"Ultimate Attack?" Black Doom huffed.

' No… **ULTIMATE ATTACK!**' Scribbles wrote.

" Even the heavens above tremble in terror of our **ULTIMATE ATTACK**! It cannot be stopped by anyone or anything! It is truly an **ULTIMATE ATTACK**!" Ghost added. Trez and Ghost took hold of the chain and surrounded themselves in flames while Scribbles made a giant icicle. Trez and Ghost spun around to form a tornado of fire causing the icicle to spin rapidly. It lifted into the air and landed on the aura. Flash summoned lightning to strike the whole thing. When the smoke cleared, the chao lost their hyper forms. Then Black Doom appeared. His aura was severely cracked.

" It's time for Tactic Omega!" Ghost said.

" B-but it hasn't been tested fully for this situation!" Flash stammered.

' He's right! We could be killed!' Scribbles scrawled. Ghost pulled out two more Chaos Emeralds and handed them to Flash and Scribbles. The trio focused energy into the gems.

" Chaos Duplicate!" the chao roared as they created clones of themselves. Black Doom shot meteors and energy discs at the chao only to hit air. The Flash triplets appeared in front of him.

" Flash Barrage!" They yelled as they unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, breaking the aura and pummeling the alien leader.

'Scribbles Slicer!' The three Scribbles wrote and hurled signs that circled their target, cutting him. Finally, Ghost and his clones charged up the dragon fire.

" Ghost Wyvern!" they yelled as a giant fiery dragon blew Black Doom upwards. Trez summoned his fire blade and impaled the alien leader.

Outside, the aliens dropped dead.

" They did it!" Techno whooped while Nebula hugged him. Boomer's clan cheered by firing their guns off while Spic sat down.

" I knew you could do it…Ghost." She said to herself. The trio limped out, clearly worn out from Tactic Omega. Trez walked out afterwards, carrying the Chaos Emeralds.

" I need a vacation…" Ghost said as the trio passed out.

_**It's over… The next chapter will wrap things up! Review!**_


	15. All's Well That Ends Well

Until I can come up with some more ideas, it's going to be awhile until I type up another story.

Chapter 15: All's Well That Ends Well 

Ghost awoke to the sight of Spic's worried face and Boomer's cheering. He sat up to find that Flash and Scribbles already were already awake.

" It's over…" Trez said.

" Thank Chaos!" Flash whooped.

' It's not over yet! We still need to free Little Planet!' Scribbles wrote. Trez and Ghost used their flame blades to sever the chain that tethered Little Planet to the ground. It rose into the sky and vanished in a rainbow colored flash.

" Now, it's over!" Ghost smiled.

" I do believe that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles need to hold up their end of the bargain…" Flash grinned devilishly.

Back in Station Square, Sonic walked into a fancy restaurant with Amy hanging on his arm.

" Um…A table for two, please." Sonic said nervously as he glanced out the window. Flash looked in with his left hand crackling with electricity. When they got their table, Flash snuck under the table and chained their ankles together. He then dressed as a waiter and took their orders.

" Ah, I see you have a lovely lady along with you. May I suggest the Volcano soup?" Flash asked.

" Um… Yeah! Two volcano soups and two steaks!" Sonic said.

" Excellent choice sir! Your food will be ready in a moment… Meanwhile, try to set the mood! Boys!" Flash called. Ghost and Scribbles sat a candle on the table and played a violin while Flash poured hot sauce in two bowls and painted two rocks to look like steaks. The sonic chao brought the "food" out. Sonic took a sip of his soup. Almost immediately he jumped up, fanning his mouth. The blue hedgehog dashed out of the restaurant with Amy being dragged out by the chain. The trio of chao were rolling on the floor laughing.

' Time for our next victim…' Scribbles wrote. They found Tails and dragged him to Big. With a little convincing from a cattle prod, Tails kissed the retarded cat and assumed the fetal position.

" Only one thing to do…" Ghost grinned as he whipped out a pair of handcuffs. Minutes later, Knuckles was handcuffed and pushed in front of Shadow.

" Hey! If you're the ultimate life form, I'm the fastest thing alive!" the echidna gulped as Shadow advanced on him. The chao watched from the bushes.

" Ouch…" Ghost smiled.

" I didn't know that was supposed to bend that way." Flash said.

' It's not supposed to…' Scribbles wrote.

" That doesn't go there!" Ghost gasped. Then they watched Shadow walk away wearing only one shoe. With their fun gone, the trio went home. Flash took the fixed-up teddy bear to the little girl in Westopolis. Meanwhile, Ghost and Trez stood at the exit of the Neutral Garden.

" You're welcome to stay here." Ghost said to his rival.

" I think that I'll go and see the world." Trez replied.

" Well, see you around…"

" Wait."

" What is it?" Ghost asked.

" Now that I'm free from my dark soul, I have one last favor to ask you. Will you fight me?" Trez questioned. Ghost nodded and charged at Trez. Spic sat with Flame while holding her children.

" Men…" she huffed. Spic then gazed at her sleeping children.

" Rest up. You've earned it…" she smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
